


A Very Potter Christmas

by potterthepoltergeist



Series: Blissember 2020 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Blissember, Blissember 2020, Drabble, Established James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Established Relationship, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, F/M, Fanfiction, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), One Shot, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Reunions, Short One Shot, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterthepoltergeist/pseuds/potterthepoltergeist
Summary: the marauders gather together for a very merry christmas!
Relationships: James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Peter Pettigrew & Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin & James Potter, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Blissember 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036188
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Blissember 2020





	A Very Potter Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlwithacrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithacrown/gifts).



> leave a kudos or comment if you enjoy! and check out my 

"Need help with those, Wormy?"

"I'm good- whoops-" Peter struggled to keep several Christmas-style gift bags from sliding down his arms. Remus, who was only burdened with two candy-cane striped boxes, relieved him of his load somewhat and glared at Sirius. "You planning on helping, love?"

Sirius had his hands in his pockets and was amusedly watching the scene play out from the front porch. "I have the challenging task of ringing the doorbell."

"Sure, sure."

The front door swung open without prompting, and James Potter's face positively beamed back at them. "What took you so long?"

"We were running a bit late," Peter grunted out from behind a wall of presents. " _ Someone _ decided to rethink half of their to-buy list about twenty minutes before we left."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I was merely trying to make sure that my best friends received only the finest of treasures this holiday season."

"Ever the drama queen, I see, Sirius," Lily called from the living room, gently bouncing Harry on her knee, who babbled and giggled back at her.

~~~

"He's getting so big, isn't he?" Remus said softly.

James grinned. "He is. Reckon he'll be a fantastic quidditch player, yeah?"

"Oh, definitely. Speaking of which-" Sirius rooted through the bags.

"Thought we weren't doing presents till later, Pads."

"I know, just thought I'd-" Sirius tugged a long item out of the bag- "show you one for the little squirt." He was holding a small toy broom, with a light wooden handle and fine, reddish-brown twigs that were shiny in the firelight. Sirius tossed it in the air, and the charm activated, sending it zooming over the living room rug. "Won't go too high," Remus added, and he and Peter gave significant glances at Sirius (who only pouted), "Padfoot wanted it to do loop-de-loops. But we thought he might like-"

"Thank you!" James cried, close to tears, and embraced each one in turn, taking no notice of their bewildered expressions. Lily rolled her eyes. "You'd think he was the one who just gave birth. Honestly."

~~~

The evening passed much too quickly for any of them, filled with food and drink and laughter and blissful reminiscing. And when it was over, everyone exchanged hugs and goodbyes and promised to see each other next Christmas.

The Christmas of 1981.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed! and check out my 


End file.
